Ep 693 (30 Jan 1991)
Synopsis Pippa tells Donald he made the right decision in letting Bobby do the fostering interview by herself. He's still not sure he did the right thing but Pippa says there is a difference between disagreeing with her and deliberately trying to stop her. Adam is still complaining about there not being any hot water in the house. He doesn't know what Marilyn is waiting for. Matt asks where is Marilyn having her showers. If Adam hadn't been so busy complaining, he might've found that out for himself. Blake and Haydn are hanging out in Alf's house. When Alf finds out that the girls want them to race in the heat tomorrow morning, he tells them to stand up for themselves. This sets the lads thinking... The next morning, Blake and Haydn both help themselves to hearty breakfasts. Karen has cooked up a power breakfast for Blake, including a shake that's revolting. Haydn very nearly eats the Fletchers out of house and home and even convinces Sophie to make him pancakes. Meanwhile, Bobby is putting the final preparations in place for her interview. She's all dressed up and Donald has plans for the day. He'll do some gardening first, then go to visit his daughter Rebecca. Louise Scott from the Department arrives to interview Bobby and explain the process. She asks some questions about Bobby's miscarriage and why does she want to foster rather than adopt? Then she hears a noise from the kitchen - it's Donald. She asks if she can interview him now while she's there. Blake, Haydn, Karen and Sophie meet to organise the cycling race. Blake and Haydn have agreed on a route. Somewhat reluctantly, the two girls set out to the finish line on foot. They've got a 30 minute head start and if they move quickly they'll get there by the time the race finishes. It's already hot so once the girls leave, Blake and Haydn decide to go to the beach. Louise starts asking Donald questions and it's obvious that he's being evasive and not quite speaking his mind. Finally he's left with no option but to speak his mind. And he does, much to Bobby's horror. Once Louise leaves, Bobby and Donald have an argument over what has happened. The mystery of where Marilyn has her showers has finally been solved - she's having them at the Caravan Park. She's even greeted by Pippa as she heads to the shower block. Afterwards, she tells Pippa about how Adam's withholding $20 from the rent money because there is no hot water. Pippa's appalled. In the middle of the conversation, Adam comes into the house. He can't understand why Marilyn's allowed to use the showers and he can't. Pippa points out that Marilyn had the courtesy to ask first. He had tried to use them without asking. Pippa notices that he has had a shower and demands $3 from him. She tells him that if he uses their showers again, the price will double every time. When he leaves, Pippa gives Maz the $3 Karen and Sophie eventually tire of waiting out in the sun and leave. When they get to the diner, Blake and Haydn are sitting at the counter enjoying cool drinks. They've taught them a lesson. Bobby vents to Pippa about what has happened. Pippa tries to be the voice of reason but she's not having it. She then announces that she's going to move out of Donald's house. Cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Louise Scott - Elaine Hudson - * Writer - John Coulter * Director - Chris Martin-Jones * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 692 (29 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 694 (31 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.